ReEstablishment
by Thenzon
Summary: A lone Jedi Exile has to defeat a corrupt jedi council to restore the order to its former position as guardians of the Old Republic. AU


**Re-Establishment Part 1: Broken**

_The year is 3152 BBY. The Second Jedi Civil War has torn the Jedi Order apart. The Sith Army was completely wiped out, and only 100 Jedi Knights remain. The council is in shatters with only 6 members remaining. Unfortunately something is wrong. The council is doing things never done by Jedi. There is a hidden evil presence lurking in the council._

_A lone Jedi Knight sees this corruption and stands up to the council, hoping to bring them back to what they once were. All that comes out of this stand is his exile from the order and the loss of his left hand. His lightsaber in pieces and all his possessions taken from him, except an amulet he has worn since he joined the order and his clothes. Stranded on Nar Shaadaa, he must find his way back to Coruscant to defeat the corrupt council, and return the Jedi Order to what it once was…_

The streets of Nar Shaadaa are a dangerous place for a Jedi. Thugs and criminals run the place, with agents from the volatile Exchange, run by a human named Grota, a descendent of Goto, the Exchange's founder, lurking everywhere waiting for a chance to capture a distracted Jedi and claim the bounty on each and every one of them.

The Exile is dumped on the ground, a clear target for thieves and bounty hunters. A lone man spots the broken Jedi, and pulls him into a secret hideout, free from any criminal scum. He lays the Jedi on a bunk, and begins to tend to the Jedi's injuries.

The Exile awakens.

"Oh, my head. Where am I?" He asks the man who saved his life. Getting a clear look on the man, The Exile sees that he is human, with shortish brown hair and eyes, with a scar from what looked like a vibroknife just above his right eye.

"I found you lying in the street, so I brought you in here and fixed you up. Whoever dumped you there really hurt you badly." He said, "I'm Atlan Danner. Who are you?"

"My name is Rastor Chromin. I'm a… well; I was a Jedi until I was exiled just recently."

"Exiled? Care to explain why?" asked Atlan.

"After the Jedi Civil War last year, the Jedi became fragmented, and the council started doing strange things, unlike any Jedi Council has ever done." Rastor explained, "I felt a hidden darkness beneath their actions, and I decided to challenge the council. I ended up expelled from the order and I lost my left… Woah!"

Rastor looked at his left hand to see a perfect cybernetic replacement where a wound used to be. The circuits and gears were covered by flexiplast, so he could move his hand just like a real one without the circuits being exposed.

"I'm working on a tight-fitting glove you can wear to protect it." Atlan said.

"How can I ever repay you?" Rastor asked.

"Well, there is something I could use a Jedi for. But ill tell you later. Now you need to rest, otherwise you won't be any help to anyone."

Rastor layed down, and within seconds he was in a Jedi Healing Trance, focusing on integrating the circuits from his new arm into his nervous system.

A few days later, Rastor was completely healed and the glove for his hand was done. It was coloured a deep black, and was lined with a cortosis weave, to provide extra protection against lightsabers.

"You said a few days ago that you needed help with something, Atlan." Rastor asked as he walked down the Nar Shaadaa streets.

"True and I feel you are well enough to help me out." Atlan said. "I need you to sort something out with the Exchange with me. They've got my ship, The Red Eagle, impounded after I landed in an out-of-bounds zone once. I need you to use your Jedi Mind Tricks to help me get my ship and get off this rock."

"Sounds easy enough. Let's go." Rastor agreed.

They approached the Exchange's main hanger bay, where the Red Eagle was being held. Atlan had already organized a meeting with the head of hanger administration, so getting in was easy. "Be on your guard." Warned Atlan, "The Exchange is known for starting a fight at the most unpredictable time." Rastor responded with a nod.

"Here," Atlan said, "Take this blaster, you'll probably need it." Atlan handed Rastor a new model of blaster, the CH-12. It had a new kind of barrel, so the shots were more powerful and more accurate.

When they got to the meeting room, the head of hanger admin, a quarren, came down and started talking with Atlan. Atlan beckoned Rastor over eventually, and introduced him as Crilo, his new smuggling partner. Rastor was confused at the fraud, but played along anyway. Then the moment came to use the Mind Trick. Rastor waved his hand whilst saying "You will give us the Red Eagle back and allow us to take it off-system."

It looked like it had worked, until one of the quarren's guards spotted the trick and armed his blaster rifle.

"Damn!" Atlan shouted as he drew his own blaster and shot the guards each in the chest, "Get to the Eagle!"

They sprinted down the hallway and into the hanger bay where the Eagle was, ran up its ramp and into its cockpit. Swarms of Exchange Thugs came through the hanger doors and started firing at the Eagle.

"Deflectors online." Atlan said. "You're going to need to hold them off, here are the turret controls."

Rastor grabbed the controls and started firing rapidly. With the Force helping him, each shot was a hit. Within seconds the number of thugs thinned down to just a few left, then to nothing as the couple remaining fled.

"Got 'em!" Rastor exclaimed.

"Nice!" Atlan agreed, "The engines are warmed up! Let's blow this juma-stand!"

The Red Eagle blasted off into space and away from Nar Shaadaa into hyperspace.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
